Infected By Love
by hack-her-head-off
Summary: Two U.B.C.S. operatives find love...For each other? A CarlosXNicolai, because i noticed there wasn't a fanfiction with this pairing...


Control the infection. That was their mission. Most of the city's population was undead, and the U.B.C.S. was doing no better. The only survivors Carlos knew of were him, Nicholai Ginovaef, and Yuri Loginova.

Nicholai looked over at him, and despite all the hell going on around him, Carlos's heart skipped a beat. He smiled at his partner, and was glad that if he had to slaughter the undead with anyone, it was Nicholai.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute or so, but were then interrupted by Yuri.

"Come on love birds," He mocked. "No P.D.A. on the job!"

The three of them smiled at his comment. Yuri knew that the two haven't done anything about their feelings for each other. He didn't even think they admitted to themselves that they were gay. Yuri was just the third wheel. Was it wrong that he could still joke even though he was infected?

His vision got blurry, and his head felt numb. Yuri stumbled and nearly fell over, only to be caught by Carlos.

"Yuri!" Carlos said as he and Nicholai threw an arm around either side of Yuri.

"The infection is spreading," Nicholai said. He and Carlos were almost carrying Yuri at this point.

"Look," Carlos said and pointed at the helicopter flying overhead.

"Evac?" Nicholai guessed.

"Only one way to find out,"

They continued to drag Yuri as they headed in the direction of the aircraft. It lead them to a large building, only the chopper didn't land. Two crates were dropped, and it took off.

The three entered the building.

"Lay down, Yuri." Carlos instructed as he laid his friend on the floor. Yuri was getting worse…

"We don't need ammo!" Nicholai yelled. "We need evacuation!" He threw a punch at one of the crates. Carlos put a hand on Nicholai's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Nicholai," Carlos began. "Relax. We're going to get out of this mess."

"How are we possibly going to get out of this?" Nicholai asked. "These crates weren't for us! There _is no_ evacuation!" He began to laugh hysterically. "We're all going to die here,"

_Might as well make the most of it then._ Carlos thought. He grabbed his hopeless partner by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"What?" Nicholai asked, his heart beating as rapidly as Carlos's.

Carlos pulled him in close and kissed him hard. After the initial shock wore off, Nicholai began to kiss him back. All of his hopelessness had faded, and everything was okay again. All because he was kissing Carlos. His best friend. Did he find that odd, or creepy? Not at all. Carlos's tongue went into Nicholai's mouth and he sighed. He could tell that Carlos was smiling at that.

Carlos broke the kiss and whispered in Nicholai's ear, "Like it rough?"

But before Nicholai could answer, Carlos had already bit his neck. Nicholai sighed once again, and Carlos took that as a yes. He kept biting Nicholai's neck, and even began to give him a hickey. After a few seconds of sucking on his partner's neck, Nicholai started to moan. Carlos stopped when Nicholai was light headed and could barely stand on his own.

They both dropped to the floor and sat back against one of the crates, breathing hard.

Nicholai tried to speak, but only heavy breaths came out of his mouth.

"It's okay," Carlos said and grabbed his partner's hand. "Just relax." Carlos smiled at Nicholai, and he smiled back.

"See? Was that so hard?" Called Yuri who appeared to be half dead on the floor. The three of them laughed slightly at his comment.

"So," Yuri started again. "What are you two, boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Gay lovers? All of the above?"

"You sound like a creeper," Stated Carlos.

"Yet you keep coming back for more," Yuri countered.

"I think boyfriend will work." Nicholai said and smiled at his…_boyfriend. _

Carlos smiled back. "It'll work."

Nicholai chuckled. "Is it wrong that I want to sleep with you?"

Carlos gave him a surprised look. "A little direct now are we?"

Nicholai srugged. "It's most likely the impending doom talking."

"I may just have to take you up on that offer," Carlos looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw not only excitement and shock, but _hope._ "I know he's a creeper and may enjoy watching, but what about Yuri?"

The two looked over at where he was laying, but the space was empty. What they did find though, was a thousand times worse than a perverted, half dead teammate.

The infection had completely taken over Yuri, and left him a cannibalistic undead creature. He had fought the virus as long as he could, but there was no helping him now. There was only one thing his two former partners could do for him now.

Carlos stood, drew his pistol, and said "Sorry Yuri, but it's your time." He pulled the trigger, and Yuri's infected body fell to the floor.

There was silence between the two for a minute or so.

_Business as usual…_ Carlos thought. _For Umbrella anyway._

"Hey," Nicholai interrupted his thoughts. "He's in a better place. _Anywhere _is better than this hell hole."

Nicholai kissed Carlos. He started slow, but then began to pick up speed as their make-out continued. Nicholai ran a hand up Carlos's shirt, but his vest carrying ammunition stopped him.

"Let me help you with that," Carlos said softly. He guided Nicholai's hands to the vest clips. The next thing to come off was Nicholai's vest, then he went for Carlos's belt. He had unzipped Carlos's pants when Carlos lifted off Nicholai's shirt. The rest of Carlos's and Nicholai's attire was off within minutes.

Carlos was on top of Nicholai. Then he smiled wickedly.

"Whatever happened to no P.D.A. on the job?" Nicholai asked.

"All I want to hear is you screaming my name," Carlos whispered to his lover.

….

Carlos was pulling his shirt on when he heard from behind him, "Should I be concerned that you're so good at that?" He turned around to find Nicholai giving him an impressed look.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Carlos said. "And I'm going to assume I'm the first guy you've fucked as well?"

"I don't know about you, but I have recently found out that I was gay." Nicholai had finished getting dressed and was waiting for Carlos, and fantasizing about the previous night's events.

"I would be concerned if you hadn't figured it out by now," Carlos joked. He had finished getting dressed and collecting his things. "We can't stay here forever. We should get moving."

Nicholai nodded and the two headed back out into the streets of Raccoon City. There weren't many infected in the area, and they silently killed any stray undead so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

They had been walking for almost an hour.

Carlos turned to Nicholai. "Time for a break?"

"Sure. Sex and then walking for a while isn't the best combination." Nicholai stated.

The two sat down in front of a small shop on the corner of the street.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here," Nicholai said. "You know what Umbrella is going to do to contain the outbreak. They already have a cover up, and we're going to die along with the city."

_Hopeless again…_Carlos thought. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Nicholai's worry melted away and for a minute or so it felt like it was just the two of them.

"We'll think of a way to get out of this. Everything is okay," Carlos knew he was lying through his teeth, and Nicholai knew it too. He was just saying what needed to be heard.

Nicholai nodded slowly. "We should get moving,"

The two stood, but Carlos saw the concern and worry in his lovers eyes. Carlos grabbed Nicholai and pulled him into a hug.

"We are getting out of this." Carlos said confidently.

Carlos had his back to the street corner while he was hugging his partner. It was Nicholai who heard the footsteps, and then the unmistakable moaning that only came from one type of creature.

"Carlos!" Nicholai yelled as the infected girl came around the corner, but it was too late. The cannibalistic being bit down on the upper arm of Carlos as Nicholai drew his weapon and shot it between the eyes.

The body fell, and so did Carlos. He held his wound, but the blood kept flowing.

Nicholai went to his aid, but there wasn't much he could do. He needed some medical supplies, and a cure for the infection… Was he about to lose Carlos too?

"Come on," He said to his wounded partner. "There's a hospital by here, there has to be something to help you there."

….

Nicholai watched as Carlos tried to stop the bleeding with the medical supplies they found. The two had walked to the hospital and found an open ambulance truck near the emergency room entrance. To their surprise, there were no undead nearby.

"The blood won't stop," Carlos said and popped another pain killer. "It's the virus."

There was a silence between them, and Carlos could swear he heard Nicholai's heart break. If Nicholai wasn't the hardened U.B.C.S. soldier that he was, Carlos was sure that he would have cried.

"Hey," Carlos began to comfort him. "I'm going to make it through this," he smiled but Nicholai kept his head down. "Okay?" Carlos asked but received no response. He grabbed his lover's hand. "Okay?" He asked again, slightly louder.

Nicholai sighed, but Carlos was determined to make him feel better. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Nicholai looked up, "Okay."

Carlos smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

Nicholai suddenly had a confused and shocked look on his face. "Do you hear…a phone ringing?"

Carlos listened. It was a phone…

He stepped out of the truck and looked around. It was a public phone. _What the hell? _

He reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. This is Dr. Ashford, I understand you're in a bit of a predicament."

….

"He needs us to go to the school and get his daughter. Then we get an evac out of here." Carlos explained.

"Does he know you're infected?" Asked Nicholai.

"He said he's been watching us through the city's security cameras…" Carlos trailed off, not really needing to explain much of what the doctor saw.

Nicholai nodded, but then his eyes widened when he finally understood what Carlos was getting at. "God…"

"But we have a way out of here, Nicholai. There's _hope. _There has to be some sort of antivirus, or _something._" Carlos looked into his lover's eyes. "We have to at least try."

"Try," Nicholai nodded. "We can try."

Carlos smiled. "We better get moving," He kissed his boyfriend one more time and led him out of the truck.

They were walking down a street full of crashed cars and random possessions of the Raccoon City residents. There was an eerie lack of sound.

"The bite," Nicholai broke the silence. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse," Carlos tried to make it sound not as bad as it really was.

"How long has it been since you were infected?" He continued with his questions.

"It has to be hours now," Carlos said. He knew what his boyfriend was getting at. "Don't worry, I have time."

That didn't seem to comfort him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fairly stubborn, in case you haven't noticed." Carlos tried to cheer him up again.

"After what we did earlier?" Nicholai said, referencing how Carlos had fucked him earlier. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Glad it was that good for you," Carlos smirked, which made Nicholai laugh. "God, we really are gay."

"I thought you might have noticed that when you were screaming my name earlier," Nicholai said. That made Carlos laugh.

After a long while of walking, the couple finally reached the school of Angela Ashford, whom they had come to bring back to her father. They entered the building that seemed to possess the same silence the rest of the city had.

"Find the girl, leave the city. Easy enough," Carlos said.

Nicholai looked at the staircase in front of them. "I'll search the basement."

"I'll look on this floor," said Carlos. "Good luck."

He began to search room by room. He walked into what looked like a science lab, only to find a guy being attacked by an infected. Carlos shot the undead, and it fell to the floor.

"You're here for the girl too?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah," He answered, although he was still out of breath from the undead attack.

There wasn't much else said between the two. This was the first time Carlos has time to think since his feelings for Nicholai were shown. He had been too busy trying to comfort Nicholai, or telling him what he wanted to hear, or having sex with him…

It was quiet without him. He hoped to see Nicholai soon.

Carlos heard gunshots, loud bangs, and shouts. _Nicholai._ He ran towards the sounds.

He was lead into a room where two women and a young girl were standing near the bodies of what looked like dogs and a person. A very familiar person…

"Nicholai!" Carlos ran over to him on the floor. He had bite wounds all over his body, and he was in a lot of pain. Carlos pulled him onto his lap and held him gently.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hellhounds," answered one of the women.

"Oh Nicholai," Carlos soothed. He didn't know what to do, if there was anything that could be done.

Nicholai held Carlos's hand. "I'll be okay," He was breathing hard, but he still managed a smile.

Carlos leaned down and kissed him. The kiss ended when Nicholai began to gasp for air. He looked up at Carlos.

"I-I…" He stuttered.

"You don't have to," Carlos started, but then was interrupted by Nicholai.

"I love you,"

Carlos looked into his eyes. "I love you too,"

That made Nicholai smile, and in his true love's arms, he took his final breath.

Carlos hadn't been with Nicholai for that long. And hell, maybe it was the impending doom talking. But Carlos meant it when he had said it, and he knew Nicholai had meant it too.

"I love you too Nicholai." Repeated Carlos.


End file.
